


The Rights of Dragons

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Conversations, Dragons, Ethics, Gen, Logic, Patriotism, Politics, Prompt Fic, Social Justice, Women's Rights, albeit slightly cockeyed logic as befits a dragon :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: We hold these truths to be self evident: that all dragons are created equal...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. To Which the Laws of Nature Entitle Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Two tiny connected ficlets written for [rthstewart](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org) in the February 2020 iteration of the Three Sentence Ficathon. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 2/8/20 for [rthstewart](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Temeraire/any, any, We hold these truths to be self evident: that all dragons are created equal](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7606672#cmt7606672).

"Are you _quite_ certain about that?" the Regal Copper asked, looking down at the lightweight feral whose only adornment was a necklace of sea-glass and driftwood rather than anything properly impressive.

"Equal in the sense that we're all people and have the right to be treated as people, to give each other the best chances to prosper, not in the sense that we're of equal size, equal strength, or even equal intelligence," the feral said, her wings set at a determined angle, "and yes, before you ask, that applies to humans as well; people are people."

"It will never catch on," the Regal Copper said, but then she sighed and added, "I suppose I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have any apparently hopeless battles to fight, and that line of thinking might be the ticket to convincing the Admiralty that my current Captain's daughter will make a much more suitable successor than whatever wet-behind-the-ears lieutenant they'd throw at me otherwise."


	2. Nine Tenths of the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 2/10/20 for [rthstewart](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Temeraire, any, dragons discovering suffrage is not universal](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7734928#cmt7734928), based on [this response](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7677328#cmt7677328).

"And I tell you, when I learned that not only do humans bar all women from voting, they also bar a shameful percentage of men, I entertained half a thought of defecting to France!" said Gloriana, the Regal Copper currently recuperating at Loch Laggan from a badly sprained left wing.

"What, really?" asked Sharl, who had heard earful upon earful about duty, sacrifice, and other apparently vital concepts ever since she'd ventured down from the Highlands into the Loch Laggan covert (at the promise of regular meals and the chance to stockpile shinies in return for the easy work of flying messages back and forth to London), and was thoroughly annoyed at being looked down upon for her lack of true patriotic spirit.

"No, of course not," said Gloriana; "England has its share of problems, but it's _my_ country and one doesn't toss aside possessions the moment they get scratched; one has them repaired or refurbished until they look better than before, and I'll be damned if I let those bloody French dragons have any excuse to claim they have a better country than ours."


End file.
